


The Alleyway Where I Met You

by Color_craz



Series: Rave Week 2021 [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: Terrence Suave took a break outside his work and met a peculiar fellow
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Alleyway Where I Met You

Terrence simply stood outside his building. He was on break and was going to be for the next 30 minutes so no one could really tell him that he couldn’t be out here. It was a slightly chilly night as he stood. Letting his mind wander about the events of the day, which wasn’t much. In all honesty, it was just about the same thing day in and day out. Work and then home, wake up, work, then go home, rinse and repeat it was all the same. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall, he looked up at the moon shining down on him, he looked to his left which was just the alleyway he went into every time he went on break, he looked to his right and someone faced directly towards him. He looked back and-

Wait.

He looked back to his right and they were still there, with a bit of a sly grin.  
“Hiya!”

Terrence took some steps back to completely face them. They had a pink suit on with a loose undershirt, the two buttons undone at the top. Their dark curly hair was pulled into a ponytail behind them, the ends of the ponytail had a gradient of pink at the end of it. Pink shutter shades covered their eyes. Noticeably different from the rest of the outfit was the pink platform hightops which were standing tall and confident. They also had a Pink top hat with a light pink bow to boot. 

Also, this guy was tall as all hell. Terrence only reached his shoulder and he was 5’9.

“You stunned there?” They asked, “I guess I gave ya a good scare!”  
Terrence gather his thoughts before speaking “Yeah, ya did”  
“I just decided to take a walk around here and then I noticed you hanging around back here so I decided to join ya!” They explained, “By the way, I'm Randy, and you?”  
“Terrence,” He sighed as he said it “I dunno how long I can be out here but I’m surprised you came out here”  
“Yeah, like I said I just saw you standing there so I joined ya,” Randy said, slight analyzing Terrence  
“You know bud,” Randy took off his tophat and put it on Terrence’s head, “I think you’d look good with a tophat.”

Terrence took a tip to the tophat on his head, it felt warm but it also somehow felt comforting despite not knowing them. Terrence then took a look at his watch

He took the tophat off of his head and handed it over to Randy “I’m sorry to cut our time short but I have to go, it was nice meeting you, however”  
“Alright, I’ll see you soon correct?” Randy asked  
Terrence felt weird out by that question but somehow already knew the answer “Yeah, yeah I will”

He saw them soon enough afterward.


End file.
